Plague Doctor
by Smaugtheterrible
Summary: A military vet is dropped into the Young Justice universe with a unique power and an absolute disregard for human life, and an almost pathological need for entertainment.
1. Chapter 1

_Chapter one_

I blinked groggily as I came to, my back laying on a pile of snow. I sat up and checked myself over no injuries, everything in its right place. The last thing I remembered was going to bed, in a country without snow.

The fact that I was dressed in heavy coat, sweatshirt, jeans and black leather work boots, when before I had been dressed in tan B.D.U.'s only reinforced the freak out factor, I stood up, my joints aching, and what felt like nails rattling around my lungs.

I coughed a few times, and almost screamed as pain lanced through me, turning my head to the side I spat onto the snow and then started. Instead of saliva, I had spat out mouthful of blood.

Huh. That… That does not look particularly good.

I sat up groaning, as my joints creaked and ground like rusty hinges I stood up and patted myself down, joints inflamed, capillary reflex is slow, but range of motion in ankles, knees, and wrists are all good, if incredibly painful.

I patted my down my pockets and drew out a black leather wallet, even just the color of the wallet was disconcerting, the wallet I last had being smooth brown rather the turtle-shell black. I opened the wallet and took a look at the I.D.

Well, thats even more concerning, my I.D. showed an accurate photo of me, a young photo, like an early twenties photo, but accurate, but my original name, which I had changed both illegally and legally a half dozen times using aliases and fake I.D.'s. Let me tell you, using a fake name and then to legally change your own name a half dozen times, along with a half dozen other alternate identities, and then finding a name that you hadn't used in over a decade is more then a little alarming.

I mentally shoved away _that_ little tidbit and looked around, just at the horizon, were what looked like a dozen small buildings.

I walked closer feeling a burning sensation in my lungs with every step, as I walked figures slowly solidified in the far distance, one of which was walking closer to me, it resolved into a figure wearing a freaking _weird_ black and red bodysuit with an oversized gun. The figure in the bodysuit gestured aggressively at me with its oversized gun and screamed something at me, in what sounded like… Russian? Maybe a dialect from the Ukraine close to the border? Whatever the language was I couldn't understand it. So I raised my hands up, and calmly spoke, alternating languages, keeping the same calm and even tone.

"I'm sorry sir, I don't understand you."

A step closer, fingers twitching as I pointedly ignored the screaming soldier.

"Izvinite, ser, ya ne ponimayu."

A step closer, just two more…

"Lo siento dentro, no lo entiendo."

One more step, the body suit the man was wearing didn't look like it was thick around the neck , the glass over the face looked like it also might be cracked easily.

"Omlouvam se, pane, nerozumim."

Whatever language the other guy speaking, he either didn't understand or thought the language of large guns would be enough to get me to stop. Either way, I got within reach and slapped the gun out of the way, took two quick steps, inside the strange soldiers reach before striking out with the knuckles of one fist.

Interesting side note, the human body is a mass of contradictory strengths and weaknesses, bones that can stand up to thousands of pounds of weight, and yet with organs and other parts of the body so weak, as to crumple under five pounds of pressure, parts of the body such as the esophagus.

So when my fist impacted on the other mans throat with my just over two hundred pounds in the fastest and heaviest strike I could land from so close? His throat crumpled like wet cardboard.

I watched dispassionately as the man choked to death, honestly, a crushed throat was one of the deadliest and easiest options I had for killing someone, without almost immediate medical attention the blow would almost always be fatal, without an emergency tracheostomy which I could provide, but, I would rather have a dead enemies gear at this point, then a live ones intel.

As I stripped the body, I encountered a couple of major surprises, the first was that the mans armor was optimized for aquatic environments, what with the frankly stupidly advanced jetpack designed for speedy and aquatic combat and an effective oxygen tank and reclamation system that would allow for extended underwater deployment, they were essentially underwater gills that also supplied the jet propulsion for the suit, the protection it supplied however was week, essentially the body suit was designed around getting somebody to the fight, not so much protecting them once they were there.

The other major surprise was the gun the soldier had been carrying, a literal laser gun. That beyond everything else told me that weird crap was going on, from all my contacts still in the military or in serious private security all agreed the last time I had talked to them that any sort of energy weapon was still at least fifty years away from prototype development let alone standard production like the gun in front of me was.

What happened next, well, I heard a gargling sound from behind me, and I whirled around to see the corpse of the man I had just stripped sit up and look at me.

And I absolutely did not scream like a little girl when the corpse looked at me with clouded, milky eyes.

"GET THE FU$# away!"

And then as the corpse moved away in a jointless crab walk, I most certainly did not scream again. I paused as the corpse acted as I ordered.

"Stand up."

The corpse stood up.

"Sit down."

The corpse sat down.

Huh. Okay. So zombies, apparently zombies that I control, are a thing. Well, I apparently have the ability to make loyal zombies, and there is a entire village most likely full of angry soldiers with advanced weaponry. Lets see what I can do with this.

 _Scene Break_

Black Manta, terrorist and scourge of Atlantis stood before a serious of screens.

"What is the problem Manta? You frantic attitude in the message you sent us suggested that you required urgent assistance from the light."

The voice that spoke was rough, gravely, and yet conveyed the bearing and authority of a king addressing his subject. Manta bowed slightly before answering, his respect for the voice obvious.

"An outpost in Alaska that we had just made in order for a sorry against an Atlantean research team was eradicated this last week, the scouting team we sent out reported them standing guard outside the village, with visible wounds, they refused to answer any coms, and attacked on, not only sight, but as far as the scout team was able to tell, by smell, audio range, or any other human sense. They also were not affected by anything less then a direct hit to the head, the apparent traitors newfound resistance to laser fire prompted a retreat. I would ask the Light for advice and assistance in this matter."

Their was silence across the screens as the Light considered the matter. Finally a voice with a European accent spoke.

"Very well Manta. A detachment of Shadows led by Death-stroke and Cheshire will be at the location with the day. Is that agreeable to the rest of you?"

Murmurs of agreement all around. Finally the first voice spoke up again.

"Very well, it seems we have reached an agreement, A detachment of shadows will be at the location indicated soon to meet up with your scouting team. Any other member of the light may take the liberty of sending additional reinforcements to the area as well, as long as they clear it with Ra's Al Ghul. This meeting is dismissed, good day gentlemen and lady."

 _Scene Break_

I stared at the computer screen in front of me. So, thats, different.

To recap, I have the ability to make zombies, I somehow look 20 again, and wasn't _that_ a shock when I looked in the mirror and saw that I had lost over twenty years in my face. I had also discovered what the soldiers had done with the other villagers. Yeah, the giant pit of corpses in the center of town made sure that any feelings of guilt I might have had over killing all those soldiers swiftly disappeared.

And now, I had reached the weirdest bit of this, whatever _this_ is.

Apparently the Justice League was real… Yeah, thats a thing.

WHAT THE FUC#!?

I mean, granted I should have probably expected something this weird considering the whole zombie thing, but this shit is weird. Seriously. I had finally figured out where I was, and it was apparently in the Young Justice universe. Yeah, the one from the television show. In all my years, I had never, **ever** expected this though. The research I had done indicated that the soldiers I had killed and zombified were minions of Black Manta, an all around ass-hat who was essentially an eco-terrorist who regularly targeted Atlantean. The question was, what the hell was he doing in Alaska of all places.

But now that I was in the Young Justice universe, there were a few options viable to me, first, I could of course run to the Justice League, and probably get seconded _to_ the Young Justice team. The second option was I could immediately give my services to the 'Light' as soon as they got here. The 'Light', stupid name.

Of course there was a third option.

Screw with everyone, everything, and every side, leaving all sides grasping at straws.

Before I get any farther, I suppose I should introduce myself.

I am a man of wealth and taste. Well. A man with a taste for high explosives and big guns.

My name, or at least my current name, is Amadeus Grey, 42 years of age, apparently now looking like I just turned 20. I had spent 10 years in the U.S. military, the first five as a medic, the last five as an interrogator. I then spent the next 10 years working for private security firm that contracted all over the world, putting my skill to use for the highest bidder in wars on ever continent, polishing old skills, and learning new ones, like how to handle high explosives.

Due to a fondness that I developed for high explosives during the first five years as a contractor I became known as the guy you sent to make sure that a hostile organization stopped existing. Of course, usually when I went to work it meant the rest of the block stopped existing too, but most of my clients didn't really care about the collateral damage.

And now I was in a universe filled with superpowers, on the verge of what would be multiple shadow wars in-between, if I remembered correctly from the show, the Light, and a fresh faced Young Justice team, since from what I could tell, it was a week after the events of Cadmus.

It was time to flip the game board. After all, it would be so boring if things followed the scripted television show, now wouldn't it?


	2. Chapter 2

_Chapter 2_

I sighed as a walkie talky went off. I had set up the zombified soldiers that I had begun referring to as aqua-zombies around perimeter of the village, with orders to trigger the walk talky with three pulses, after that I had labeled the walkies on my end with a strip of tape with their position. After that had been done I had done a tally of the supplies in the village and then begun experimenting with the villagers corpses, and discovered that apparently I had to get to the corpses before putrefaction got to far, as far as I could tell, the brain or heart had to be relatively fresh and undamaged. I had also found a diary from one of the villagers detailing their occupation by the Manta goons, until just before their eventual execution.

Any way, what was _really_ interesting was what else I had discovered while digging around the corpse pit, I could apparently understand diseases with a frankly stupid ease, said understanding even extended to actually _manipulating_ viruses and bacteria.

I admit. I might have laughed maniacally for a solid 10 minutes once I realized the potential. Since then I have been preparing concoction after virulent disease in order to prepare myself for every member of both Justices's and for every possible opponent the light would send after me.

And oh man were they good…

 _Scene Break_

Slade Wilson, also known as Deathstroke the Terminator crept up to the perimeter of the village, Cheshire crouched next to him, they were about to enter the village when a dozen figure rose from the snow.

Deathstroke cursed, the traitors had bee lying in wait underneath the snow, and must have been there for days without so much as a twitch. Almost like magic, his gun seemed to materialize in his hand as he emptied the clip into the foremost soldier. Deathstroke saw the soldier jerk as the bullets impacted. But the man he had just shot remained standing, and just groaned slightly before handing over a note and a Walkie talky.

Deathstroke looked over, bemusedly, at Cheshire who just shrugged.

Deathstroke grabbed the note and the walkie before giving it a quick glance, and then his eyes widened from behind his mask once he read the note.

 _'_ _Hello League of Shadows! If your reading this, then you triggered one of the self defense pockets. If you have then that means if you don't get on the walkie in the next thirty seconds, a series of explosives attached to those corpses around you will trigger, taking you and whoever is with you to whatever afterlife you believe in fiery death.'_

Deathstroke cautiously pressed the talk button.

 _Scene Break_

 _"_ _This is Deathstroke, contacting whoever has taken over the village."_

I smiled. Hell to the yes. I pressed the button on my end.

"Hello Slade. How are you this fine day?"

There was a noticeable pause before WIlson's voice came back over the horn.

 _"_ _How did you know my name?"_

My smile grew wider.

"I know a lot of things about you Slade Wilson. You were married to Adeline Kane, now deceased. One son, Joseph Wilson, code named Jericho, now deceased. One daughter, Rose Wilson, codenamed Ravager, insane, but still living. Currently renowned as one of the best assassins in the world, but working both with and for Ra's Al Ghul and the Light. Did I miss anything?"

Ahh, the ability to fuck with arguably the greatest assassin on the planet, because if he was talking to me, it met he had triggered on of the traps I had set up. Zombies and high explosives, who knew they would make such an effective mix? I continued speaking, my voice becoming slightly gleeful.

"So Slade-y, since your here, I'm assuming Manta went and whined to the Light like a little girl huh?"

Slade grunted an affirmation, prompting me to smile victoriously.

"Very good. I'm giving you 48 hours to get me into contact with the Light, otherwise you, and whoever is with you, will die in horrible screaming agony."

There was a brief pause before Slade responded, his voice tense.

 _"_ _And why exactly would we die in 48 hours if we can't or won't get you an audience with the light?"_

I snorted.

"Because if you've been breathing the air within 100 feet of any of the corpses you've become infected by a personal conception I cooked up that will essentially make you internal organs melt without the antidote that I currently have none of."

And yes. I just blatantly lied, as in through my teeth and out my ass, but I don't really have another option to secure a line of communication with the Light. In all honesty, I intended to play both sides, but the Light would be the most difficult.

 _Scene Break_

Cheshire looked at Deathstroke with wide eyes. Would the other assassin forge ahead regardless? She personally didn't want to take the risk, all they knew about the voice on the other end of the Walkie somehow had the ability to make controllable zombies. Given how little they knew of the voices abilities, he might very well be telling the truth.

Deathstroke was silent and stock still for a few moments before he finally snarled.

"Fine. Well be back in less then a day with some television screens."

 _"_ _Good choice."_

Deathstroke snarled again and stalked off.

 _Scene Break_

Well. That went well.

It was time to get my game face on though, I had the viruses prepared for of the main members of the Light, as well as the Y.J. once they actually showed up.

A virulent and hardy flesh eating virus for Vandal Savage.

I don't really care wether or not he's actually immortal, but if he is I cant imagine that having his flesh eating and regenerating for all eternity will be particularly pleasant.

A targeted Beta Blocker for Queen Bee.

Since as far as I could tell, her pheromones essentially targeted the parts of the brain that manufactured Serotonin and Dopamine, as well as the part of the brain affected by hypnosis, known as the precuneus. The Beta blocker that. Created essentially stopped the blood flow to those parts of the brain. Of course if she was affected by it, it would eventually kill her, but before she did if my guess was right, her powers would be canceled out.

For Klarion, a very specific and fast acting form of the Black Plague that only targets cats.

Yeah, thats right, I made a genocidal cat germ. The Witch boy was at the same time the hardest and the easiest opponent to take. I frankly couldn't think of a single preparation that I could make for the Witch boys avatar, frankly I know a lot, and I mean a _lot_ of ways to kill people, most of the time in absolutely horrifically painful ways, but I know shit about magic. Praise the boom that I remembered about Teekle being Klarions weakness.

Next is Ra's Al Ghul, and I just modified the flesh eating virus I made for Savage and made it even more fast acting, it would be able to stip the flesh from his bones in under an hour, and the the bones themselves would become powder in another twenty minutes. It would be bloody hard for anyone to resurrect him if his composite atoms were blown to the wind.

Lex Luthor, a quick virus that would infect cells and turn them cancerous, hopefully speeding up his Kryptonite cancer which he should have. If not, giving him a Brain tumor the size of a Mandarin should still be enough to kill him, or at least put him into a coma, maybe as a drooling, twitching wreck.

Finally, for Brain, a modified Bacteria that would eat away at metals, also exuding a a chemical similar to a ringed octopus, which would in turn cause a severe necrosis of Brains, well, _brain._

And while I obviously couldn't infect them over a television screen, all it would need was a dropped ampule containing the virus within a mile of any of them, and then their tailored virus would catch them.

But now to wait.

 _Scene Break_

I tossed a pair of vials filled with a mild sedative at Deathstroke and Cheshire, and wasn't that entertaining to meet Artemis's sister before she ever appeared on the show stared as the television screens flickered on one by one, silhouettes on a white background flickering on one by one.

I grinned, showing my teeth as I pointed at each screen one bye one.

"Vandal Savage. Queen Bee. Lex Author. Ra's Al Ghul. The Brain. Klarion the Witch Boy. It is a pleasure to meet all of you at last."

I spread by hands wide, a smile still on my face.

"Shall we get down to business?"


	3. Chapter 3

_Chapter three_

The whited out silhouettes paused, and seemed to almost glance at each other before the voice I recognized as Vandal Savage spoke.

"So… You know of us then?"

I chuckled, and hid the wince at the pain deep in my chest.

"Know of you? Vandal Savage I **know** you. I know all of you."

I pointed at the far end, where the only female of the light was.

"Queen Bee, ruler of the nation of Quarac, you came to power by assassinating the last ruler, and with your perfumes you have solidified your hold on the nation and are working on a rather sneaky takeover of your next door nation."

I then reached into a padded roll of vials and withdrew a very specific one.

"This is a particularly nasty little concoction I brewed up just for you, It targets the parts of the brain responsible for happiness and that react to hypnosis and stops blood from flowing to them."

I trailed off, my _f-u_ smile growing larger.

"Of course it would eventually kill the infected, but in the interim you powers wouldn't work.

And before she had a chance to respond, I moved onto the next screen.

"Ra's Al Ghul, head of the demon, you were originally born in the middle east almost 400 years ago, you discovered the Lazrus pools while you were young. A few years later a local king let his country no that if any could heal his sick son, they would be rewarded, you brought the prince to the Lazarus pools, what you didn't count on was how insane the prince became. He killed a woman, and the king, to protect his child through you in prison. You later escaped and won the loyalty of a desert tribe that eventually grew into the League of Shadows you now have today. You then killed the king and the prince."

I placed the first vial down in front of me and withdrew a second.

"This, is a hardy flesh eating virus, it wont spread very far, but the people it does affect will find their flesh stripped from bone in under thirty or so minutes. Then in another ten or fifteen, even your bone will become dust."

I placed the vial on the floor in front of me before tapping my chin in what was essentially designed to be one, big-honking f-u to Ra's.

I then turned to Klarions screen and sighed.

"Frankly Klarion, you were both the easiest and the hardest of the Light to create a counter for, I created a variant of the Black Death that affects only member of the feline family, but I don't know if it would affect Teekle."

Klarion's silhouette visibly frowned and tapped his chin in thought. He apparently couldn't tell wether or not that would work either.

I turned to Lex Luthor, and let a smug grim come over my face.

" And you Lex Luthor, genius orphan, after pulling yourself out of a terrible situation with a foster family after the untimely death of your birth parents in a car accident, you a few years later actually hired your foster father who abused your best friend at the time too kill the mayor and then shot him with a gun you still have as a memento."

Another vial pulled out and set down.

"This little guy," I wiggled the next vial, this one filled with a fluid that was glowing a slight toxic green. "Is designed to target cells that have had extended contact with Kryptonite and out pre-cancerous, it then tweaks them just a tad, and they then become an incredibly aggressive form of Kryptonite enhanced tumors."

I turned to the next screen and shrugged.

"I also had lots of issues figuring out what to do with you Brain. The only organ you have left, is your brain and its self contained within a steel and glass shell that would almost certainly stop infections. In the end I decided to create a virus that targets the brain only in the absence of the presence of other chemicals created by the other organs of the body. Without the presence of the other organs, it will exude a chemical similar to that of the Blue Ringed Octopus."

The Brain made a sort of electronic buzzing that I interpreted as sigh of resignation. Finally Vandal Savage, the immortal arse-hole. To be fair, their were two immortal arse's on the light, but Vandal Savage is as far as I know, an actual immortal, while Ra's uses the Lazarus pools to achieve a similar affect.

I smiled wide, and finally inclined my head slightly, showing respect, but not fealty.

Because really, Savage was a _bad-ass_. He was also probably swan dive off of the Empire State Building crazy. So while I could respect him, and I did, immensely so, no way was I going to in any serious way join with the light.

Yeah. No thank you crazy-cave-man.

"Vandal Savage, immortal caveman, gardener of humanity. You were one of the first humans. One night, a piece of the sky broke off and came to the earth. A meteor, the others were afraid, but not you, no never you. Instead you slept, warmed by the light and the heat of the meteor, and the next morning you woke up changed didn't you? And your realized you were smarter, better, and that realization eventually set you on your path."

I began ticking off on my fingers, the smile still present on my face.

"The Rise and the fall of the Roman Empire. Ghengis. Alexander the Great. Hannibal. The American and the French revolutions. You have been in involved in every major conflict for almost 25,000 years."

I withdrew the last vial from my bag and held it up to the light.

"This vial is for you Savage. It essentially contains something very similar to Ra's, but with yours, I made it exceedingly long lasting, essentially, whats in this vial will be around long after I'm dead."

Considering coughing up blood, it was likely. The members of the light looked at each other, before finally looking at me, Savage spoke, respectfully, his gravel like voice tinged with curiosity and a little anger.

"So, what do you want?"

I smiled wider.

 _Scene Break_

I took in a deep breath, savoring the salt air and the beach front view of my new home, located just a superpower stones throw away from Mt. Justice.

"One by one, the pieces are falling into place…"


	4. Chapter 4

_Chapter 4_

"One by one, the pieces are falling into place…"

I gagged as I realized just how stereotypically bull that what I just said was, but after considering it for a few moments I had to shrug, it was true wasn't it? I had gotten the nominal support of the light, and gotten them to bankroll my living the island/mansion equivalent of right across the street from Mt. Justice.

Now, it was time to enact the next stage of my fiendish, _fiendish_ plan.

 ** _BEACH DAY!_**

 _Scene Break_

I sat outside, luxuriating in the feeling of the sun on my chest. It was honestly making my lungs feel less tense and knife filled, so I was going to milk it for all I could.

I reached down to one side and grabbed a beer from the plastic cooler, one of the benefits of being in cahoots with a global super powered crime organization, they can get me fake I.D.'s up the wazoo.

I was in the middle of taking the first, _glorious_ sip of the divine alcoholic beverage when I heard a ' _heads up!_ ' From further down the beach.

Without looking up, I whipped a throwing knife out from where it was strapped to the bottom of my beach chair and whipped it in the direction of the incoming projectile. With a pop-hiss, a beach ball with a black, rubbered handled knife embedded in its rainbow skin rolled to a halt, just short of where I was sitting.

Bemused I wrenched the knife out of the rubber and flipped it idly as four figures came into view.

Superboy, sour as Shit, and twice as angsty.

Kaldur'ahm, or rather, Aqualad, cautiously observing me.

Robin, distrustful, and a pace behind and to right of Superboy, prime positioning to use the tougher boy as cover.

And finally, M'gann 'Megan' Morzz in her human form.

I carefully smoothed my face into a frown as the four sidekicks approached me. There were a number of facial ticks and twitches that told me the martian had them linked up. I waved with my free-hand nonchalantly as they approached and began to surround me in a circular formation.

Robin, his eyes hidden behind his sunglasses, gave me a look.

"Who are you and what are you doing on our beach?"

Wow, looks like Batman never taught the little Shit about manners. I felt one eyebrow raise at rich orphan boys lack of manners.

"Techicnaly your section of beach ended about a few thousand yards that-away."

Kaldur quirked one eyebrow.

"And that somehow justifies you sticking a knife in our beach ball?"

I gave a smile.

"Well, I don't know about your beachball, but I don't think a popped beachball deserves four such, _unique_ individuals surrounding me."

Robin stepped forward, his legs slightly bent, arms slightly forward, he was ready for combat.

"And what do you mean _unique?_ "

I scoffed and gestured towards Robin.

"Just look at the way your standing! Judging by the way you're angling your fee and you're shoulders, you've been trained by someone with a major basis in League of Shadow's style training."

I turned and pointed at Kaldurs gills, tattoos, and then at the webbed fingers.

"He's so obviously an Atlantean that it beggars belief."

I then pointed at Superboy.

"The scowl-y kid over there, he looks so much like a young Superman, I figure he's either his kid or his clone."

And then finally I gestured at M'gann.

"And since she looks identical to a girl from an old T.V. show, I assume she is some sort of shapeshifter."

I had to restrain some chuckles as they all looked at each other in shock before I felt the mental twinges of what I had to guess was the Martian peeking into my mind before it stopped and M'gann dropped like a rock to the ground, her human form melting into her green skinned, red haired version as she dry heaved.

I have to admit, I wasn't expecting that.

"Well! From that little peek you just took, you must be a Martian! Fascinating, but it was rather rude to have her peek into my mind without permission. If you had asked I could have told you it would have been useless."

Robin looked at me, and then at Superboy who's face reddened, as he glanced down at M'gann.

 _Scene Break_

Robin looked at the man reclining on the beach chair with a nonchalant air. He was wearing sunglasses what obscured what Robin was sure were a pair of gleeful eyes. His salt and pepper hair was cropped tight to his skull. His bare stomach was slim and taut, skin pale and slightly red.

' _Im okay Super Boy, It was just unexpected, his mind… It was somehow_ ** _diseased_** _'_

Robin's eyebrow rose, and the man still sitting calmly seemed to smirk. Kaldur, linked up mentally with his other teammates questioned Megan.

' _What do you mean diseased M'gann?'_

 _'_ _His mind feels tainted, diseased, almost like his very mind is somehow rotten.'_

Kaldur looked disturbed at the Martians revelations.

 _'_ _Robin, we are leaving, for all we know, he's telling the truth, and so far the only ones who have committed aggressive action are us, we will retreat, determine if the man is really the owner of the land, and then come back to, interview, him.'_

Superboy grunted but picked up M'gann while Robin cast one last suspicious look at the man who just waved cheerfully and took another sip from the drink in his off hand. Kaldur bowed slightly, his pride stung, but he knew that he had to at least make the opening for an excuse to interact with the man again, but after a quick apology, the Atlantean left at speed, catching up to his teammates, they entered the cave just in time to see Green Arrow, Batman, and someone that none of them recognized come out of the Zeta tubes.

Batman took one look and the growled out a question.

"What. Happened."

 _Scene Break_

I sighed as a floor board creaked.

"Really? You guys sent a bloody ninja after me?"

Suddenly there was a dark, ominous shape that dropped down in front of me, and growled out a single question.

"Who are you?"

I had to stomp down on the fan-boy squealing at the pointy ears, flowing cape, and prominent bat emblem on his chest.

I grinned at the Dark Knight.

"So, I guess the kid in sunglasses was Robin then?"

Abruptly I felt hand around my throat as my back impacted the wooden wall of my house so hard the boards cracked.

"I'll ask one more time. Who are you?"

I felt the manic grin of fan-boyish glee spread across my face.

"Amadeus Grey, now Batman, let go, or crap gets serious, cause your trespassing."

Batman growled and cocked one fist back.


	5. Chapter 5

_Chapter 5_

Batman's fist impacted into my jaw, sending me staggering back.

I quickly took stock of my apparent opponent as he sunk into a stance. Batman didn't know who I was, or how skilled I was, so he would go one of two routes, either utterly destroy me right of the bat, or he would underestimate me, allowing me to maybe get a shot or two in, and as he went in for a ligntijng quick jab for the ribs, I praised my luck.

If he was being serious, I would probably be dead already. After a few more blows that I weathered, or in one case barely managed to doge, the older man snapped into a high, roundhouse kick.

For those of you in the martial arts world, you know that a Roundhouse kick is like begging to either have you leg broke, or your family jewels smashed. I of course went for the latter option and was feeling very impressed with myself right up until the point my hand broke.

We both paused, and then Batman smirked at me.

He _smirked_ the rotten Bastard.

And who the hell _armor-plates_ their groin?

Apparently the **goddamn** Batman thats who.

I bit down a snarl as I ignored the pain shooting up from my now pulped hand with a special trick I learned years earlier. It essentially let me ignore pain in its entirety. The ability to not feel pain came with a drawback however, I could be stabbed and bleed to death before noticing.

But I felt I might need it.

 _Scene Break_

Robin looked up was the emergency entrance to the Mountain began wailing, and the 6 inch thick metal door began to shudder open, admitting a two figures.

Robin felt his jaw drop as he recognized both figures. The first was the man from the beach, his right hand absolutely _destroyed_. His left eye had been swallowed by purple and blue bruises, while his nose was also squashed to fold to the right like a folded piece of paper. What had made Robins jaw drop however was the figure of his mentor both supporting and being supported by the other man. The hero's left leg was visibly unable to hold his weight, the knee on that leg seeming to almost flop bonelessly as he lurched forward. Batmans arm was also broken, it almost looked like his right arm had a second elbow with how sharply it had been snapped.

The man from the beach who was both supporting and being supported by Batman, winked at the gathered hero's and nudged Batman with an elbow. The caped crusader looked up and grunted.

"Team, meet your new combat instructor. Now, we'll both answer some question later but for now, we need to get to the infirmary. We seem to have broken… Well, broken a lot."

The team of Young Justice stared with their jaws hanging. The man from the beach had beaten, or at least tied Batman in a fight.

Batman. What. The hell.

 _Scene Break_

The next morning, the team gathered as Batman and the mysterious person exited the Zeta tube.

 _'_ _Batman, B-01, and Doctor HG-2-42'_

Batman, with his arm in a split and visible cast on his knee walked to the middle of the room and gestured at the other man who had a splint on his nose and on his hand.

"Team, this is Amadeus Grey, ex black-ops, ex special forces, retired soldier, he apparently thought to retire to the rather large mansion just down the beach, but wasn't aware of our reopening of Mt. Justice. We… Had a conversation, and decided that he should act as your new combat instructor."

Batman glared at the Amadeus.

"He is going train you in any way he see's fit as long as you are not permanently damaged."

Amadeus grinned briefly before turning away for a brief second and letting loose a hacking cough that made the younger teens watching wince at the bone rattling, lung tearing cough he let loose into a cloth. After he cleared his throat he shoved the cloth back into his jacket and smirked, his teeth stained with blood.

"Hello my little darlings, time for torture."

Miss Martian raised one hand and tentatively asked,

"D, don't you mean training?"

Amadeus' grin became even wider.

"I know what I said."


End file.
